Huntsman's Copse
The Huntsman's Copse is a location in Dark Souls II. Description The Huntsman's Copse is a dark, forested area filled with a variety of undead, from club-wielding Rogues to grimy Artificial Undead armed with huge sickles. It is initially locked until Licia of Lindeldt is spoken to at Heide's Tower of Flame after defeating the Dragonrider. Exhausting her dialogue here will prompt her to move to Majula, next to the contraption that cannot be activated. She will request 2,000 souls to make the contraption turn, opening a clear path to Huntsman's Copse. Alternatively, one can simply kill her and take the Rotunda Lockstone necessary to operate the contraption for themselves. Lore When the Undead Curse started spreading all over Drangleic, the Huntsman's Copse was used as an Undead hunting ground. The Iron King presided over the hunts and the many cells that are encountered in this area were used for imprisoning the Undead. The Undead hunts came to an end when the curse of undead decimated almost the entire population of Drangleic, and hollow Captive Undead, Rogues, Skeletons, and other dangerous creatures freely wander the copse. Adjacent locations *Harvest Valley *Majula (after defeating Dragonrider) *Undead Purgatory Bonfires *'Undead Refuge' - After arriving in the Huntsman's Copse, the bonfire will be in a small clearing to the left. *'Bridge Approach' - After passing through the dark structure filled with enemies, travel across the path and under the bridge until a ladder is reached. The bonfire is inside a small room under the bridge, near the base of the ladder. *'Undead Lockaway' - From the Bridge Approach, travel into Huntsman's Copse towards the large, raised bridge. The bonfire is on the other side, in a locked hut requiring the Undead Lockaway Key, near a pyre before a cave. Characters *Creighton of Mirrah *Felkin the Outcast Enemies Characters *Merciless Roenna (dark spirit) Respawning *Artificial Undead *Captive Undead *Great Moth *Rogue *Skeleton *Torturer *Undead Laborer *Giant Basilisk (SotfS) Non-respawning *Bonewheel Skeleton *Necromancer *Royal Guard (SotfS) Bosses *Skeleton Lords Items Keys *Undead Lockaway Key (corpse) Miscellaneous *Aromatic Ooze (corpse) *Cracked Red Eye Orb (corpse) *Flame Butterfly ×3 (corpse) *Green Blossom (corpse) *Lifegem ×3 (corpses) *Monastery Charm (corpse) *Pharros' Lockstone (corpse) *Poison Moss ×3 (corpses) *Poison Throwing Knife ×10 (corpse) *Small Orange Burr (corpse) *Token of Fidelity (corpse) Souls *Large Soul of a Lost Undead (corpse) *Large Soul of a Nameless Soldier ×2 (corpses) *Skeleton Lord's Soul (Skeleton Lords - drop) *Soul of a Nameless Soldier (corpse) *Soul of a Proud Knight (corpse) Spells *Combustion (corpse) *Soul Spear (corpse) Upgrade materials *Titanite Shard ×4 (corpses) Weapons *Bandit's Knife (corpse) *Magic Mace (corpse) *Morning Star (corpse) *Notched Whip (corpse) *Ricard's Rapier (chest) *Flamberge (corpse) (SotFS) Gallery Bmuploads 2013-09-18 5571 explore foreststride.jpg Huntsman's Copse beta.jpg Undead DepletedHP.jpg SummonCoop WhitePhantom2.jpg Bonfire.jpg Covenant BlueSentinel.jpg Battle Sword1.jpg Battle Sword.jpg Battle Halberd.jpg Battle BowArrow1.jpg Videos Dark Souls 2 Walkthrough Part 08 - Huntsman's Copse Part One Dark Souls II - PART 9 Huntsman's Copse Dark Souls II - Walkthrough 9 - Huntsman's Copse & Undead Purgatory|Huntsman's Copse video walkthrough. pl:Zagajnik Myśliwych ja:狩人の森 Category:Dark Souls II: Locations